Emerald Green
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: Emerald Green means a lot to the Potter household. If only they knew what it meant to James Sirius Potter. That color is his thoughts, feelings, love, hate, regret, and actions. Maybe if they knew they'd understand toddler better. Lessons are learned.
1. Every Story Needs A Begining

****

**I don't own Harry Potter apparently. :P**

**Reviews Please.**

* * *

The love of Harry's life sat on the hospital bed. Her once swollen stomach was now just a tiny bit of fat. Her flaming red hair was tied in a ponytail and damped with sweat. She looked beautiful to Harry. She was just amazing. Harry paid small attention to Ginny though. Right then, his emerald green eyes were fixed on the small infant wrapped up in a sky blue blanket. A tight, matching, soft hat was firmly placed on the baby's small head. The baby's eyes flashed open quickly letting Ginny and Harry both know that their second son had Harry's one of a kind eyes. A miraculous feeling swarmed through Harry. He didn't understand why, but with the flicker of his son's eyes Harry's heart melted.

"Harry, he looks just like you." Murmured Ginny softly. She placed her lips lightly on her son's head and smiled.

"I-I guess so…" said Harry as her watched his son move his arms around a bit.

"I've always wanted a son with your eyes, Harry." Ginny grinned up at Harry. "They are truly one of a kind." She added as she locked eyes with Harry.

"I don't understand why that is." Chuckled Harry as he sat himself next to his wife on the bed.

Ginny shrugged and held their newborn son out towards his Daddy.

"Wanna hold him, dear?" Ginny asked not taking her brown eyes away from Harry's.

Harry nodded and took their second child in his strong, muscular, arms and cradled him. He made sure his hand supported the baby's head. Infants didn't have enough neck muscles to hold their own head up. If a head or arm wasn't there supporting the head then the neck would simply break. Neither of the parents wanted that to happen to their new son.

A small giggling sound except the baby's mouth as he moved around uncontrollably. The boy didn't have control over his arms or legs yet. It didn't bother his parents though. It was just the way of life. As weird as that was.

Harry chuckled as the baby let some bubbles of saliva escape from his tiny mouth. Harry turned his head towards Ginny and grinned broadly.

"You did great, love." He complimented kissing Ginny's forehead.

A sweat taste entered his mouth from his kiss. He didn't complain. Ginny had a right to be sweaty after thirteen hours of labor. It just made the moment even more special. Harry didn't understand why, it just did.

"Thank you. But really, even if I didn't do anything, I think he'd still of came." Ginny laughed lightly.

She looked over at her new son and grinned before looking back up at Harry's face.

"Love, you may name him." She grinned. "I'm to tired to think of anything." She told him as she rested her head back onto her pillow. She took a deep breath as she watched the wheels turn inside Harry's mind. She knew it would be most likely a name from someone who died as they were helping Harry defeat Voldemolt. She honestly, didn't care. Those people deserved to be recognized.

Harry opened his mouth slowly and said his son's name for the first time.

"Albus Serverus."

Ginny's jaw dropped for moment. He was actually naming their son after Snape? Ginny would've liked different but she said he could chose.

"You sure?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah. The whole time I thought Snape was trying to hurt me- kill me- but in reality he was trying to protect me and help me. Even though he hated my father he loved my mother and I was my mother's descendant so he wanted to help me. Then he died because Voldemolt needed the Elder Wand but really it wasn't his to start with. So he died for no reason. He deserves this." Harry explained to his wife.

Ginny grinned as he finished and nodded her head, "That does make it so he needs to be remembered." She smiled in agreement.

The sat in silence for a bit before Ginny said, "How about you give me Albus back and then let in the family. I'm sure they are dying to meet the newest member. James is probably dying to see us too." She stated.

Harry agreed and handed her little Albus Severus Potter back. He then got up and walked to the door of the room and opened it. As he opened it all the conversations ended outside of it. It became sort of like a silent movie. Harry grinned as he stepped into the room full of Weasleys.

"So?" Ron was the first to speak. Harry could always count on Ron to be the breaker of the silent.

"Boy." Harry grinned. "Albus Severus Potter." Harry stated.

An awkward tone scattered through the crowd of family. The adults were all trying to find a reasonable reason why they chose that name for the child. They tried to make it so harry couldn't tell what they were thinking, but he knew exactly what they were thinking. Everything fell an awkward silence until a one-year-old with black messy hair and chocolate eyes burst through the crowd and tackled Harry's legs.

"Daddwy!" He yelled merrily.

Harry grinned down at his oldest son and picked him up. "Hey James." Harry said kissing the boy's forehead.

"Were Mommy?" James asked cocking his head to the side.

"She's resting with you're new brother." Harry sad calmly.

"Me big bwothew now?" James exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes you are! Wanna meet your brother?" Harry asked.

James nodded and laid his head on Harry's buff chest. Harry gazed around the room at everyone else.

"I'll explain the name later. Ginny wants to see you guys right now." Harry laughed lightly shaking his head as the lot nodded and followed him into the room.

"Mommy!" James yelled in glee as he saw Ginny. He looked up at his father and said, "Down."

Harry and Ginny caught eachother's eyes and chuckled lightly at their oldest son. Harry did as James wanted and placed him on the ground. James immediately ran to Ginny's bedside and began trying to climb it. Only being one the kid had troubles.

As all this ciaos was unfolding, Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angilina, Ron and Hermione, and all of James and Albus's cousins scattered into the cramped room and began to awe over the tiny Albus Severus in Ginny's arms.

Molly was the first to say something about her new grandchild, "Oh, Ginny, he is so precious!" She clasped her hand to her mouth as she spoke.

Hermione who was holding her first child, Rose, who was born only a month earlier grinned, "He looks so peaceful."

Ron looked at Albus then turned to his own wife and daughter and asked, "Hermione why can't you have me a son? Harry already has two."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not the one who decides the gender. You do." She snapped.

Being a new mother for only a month Hermione still had some hermone problems.

Ron laughed and grinned; "I'm just joking babe." He kissed the top of Hermione's head and took Rose from her arms. "I love Rosie." He assured Hermione.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Speaking of daughters, where's Victoire?" Bill asked looking around. Fleur shot him an _if you lost her again I'm killing you_ look.

"Daddy, I'm right here." Five-year-old Victoire giggled.

"Oh okay, Princess." Bill grinned at his oldest daughter.

"Ofoo." James yelped as he hit the floor on his butt. He was still on the mission of climbing the bedside.

Harry chuckled and picked James up and placed him next to Ginny. Ginny greeted James with a small kiss on his head. James didn't really notice his mother's kiss. For the first time in his life he laid eyes on his younger brother. James poked the baby who was stirring in his Mother's arms. Being poked a bit to hard Albus let out a long cry. James back away from the baby with his eyes huge.

"James." Ginny said weakly. She bounced Albus lightly in her arms until he stopped crying. She then turned to James. "You have to be gentle with Albus. He is little and you can hurt him." She told him.

James nodded and looked at Albus again. James didn't like the noise he made. He cupped his hands to his ears and mumbled, "Mommy, Awl is too woud!"

Ginny let out another chuckle and kissed James again. "That will change with time."

"Gwood." James said.

Harry smiled and picked James up into his arms. James wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck and laid his head on his Dad's shoulder. He yawned slowly and let his eyes close slightly. It was around his naptime. James finally fell into a sleep and Harry placed him next to Ginny again.


	2. No, James

James's awoke to find only his Grandparent's were still there. Grandma Molly was holding Albus in her arms cooing over the infant. James let a tired smile enter his face. Ginny peered down at James and grinned, "You well rested, love?"

Her voice warmed the one-year-old's body. He nodded and put on his most lively grin. He hugged his Mother tight and then snuggled up next to her. Harry glimpsed at James then smiled at Ginny. Molly was still awing over Albus.

"You are so handsome you know that Al." Molly cooed. "Ever so handsome. You look just like your Daddy with your beautiful eyes. You have a strong life ahead of you."

James listened to his Grandma. He frowned a bit when she repeated how Albus looked like Harry. James looked like Harry too. Why wasn't she saying that? A brand new feeling erupted in James for the first time. This will soon be a well-known feeling for the boy-jealousy. James slid off the bed and stumbled over to his Grandma. He tugged on her flowered dressed.

"You are even born in the same month as your Daddy, yes you are." Molly kept complimenting the boy until she felt small tugs on her dress. She grinned down at James. "Hmm?"

"Me wook wike Daddy too." James said.

This made everyone in the room chuckle a bit. Not understanding why they were laughing James looked around with his round eyes from person to person to person. A small frown stretched itself onto his face and he backed away a bit.

"Wa funny?" He asked curiously.

"We know you look like your Daddy, James. You don't need to tell us that." Molly said to her grandson. "I'm just making your brother feel good." Molly assured James.

"Me too." James complained.

Arthur piped in and spoke,"You need to feel good to boy?"

James gave one huge nod.

Harry laughed at his son and kneeled down next to him. "You are very handsome too." Harry told the frowning boy.

"Fank yoo." James grinned as he hugging Harry.

Harry hugged James back and kissed his head lightly. "How about you go play with some of your toys now?" Harry asked picking James up off the ground and carrying him over to the bag of toys that Ginny and Harry brought for him.

"Twoys! Bwang! Bwang!" James squealed.

Harry placed James on the floor again by the bag and unzipped it. He then dumped out some of James's toys. James went straight for his favorite one, which was a muggle toy. It was a toy racecar. It was red and blue and had a white number painted on each side of it: 15. Harry walked over to Ginny and sat next to her as James began to play making all sort of noise.

Molly handed Albus over to Arthur. Arthur chuckled at Albus as Al squirmed around in his arms. Every now and again Arthur would say, "Where you heading boy?" or "What you think you're doing." James would look over at the adults everytime someone said something thinking they were talking to him. No one was though. Everyone was back to paying attention to Albus.

James put down his toys and walked over to the center of the crowd again and asked, "Woo wans to pway wif me?"

"Not now Jamie." Ginny said tiredly. "Everyone is sleepy."

That was the accuse for whenever no one wanted to play. Being tired was something James understood so he nodded and went back to his toys. Every few moments though James would ask again and he received the same response. James wasn't to fond of this new boy in his family. Not at all.

Everyone kept on talking about Albus and Emerald Green or something. James didn't understand at that point of what they meant by Emerald Green but he still disliked it. He wanted the spotlight on him not his brother. He folded his arms and sat down on the floor. He was getting reckless now and desperate for his family's attention. James took a toy car of his and threw it into the air. It hit smack in the middle of sleeping Albus's head.

"Whoops." James muttered innocently. Normally that would get him out of trouble but now things were different and James was going to be introduced to rules and discipline. Two things he would totally rebel against later in his life.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny and Harry both yelled in unison. Ginny took Albus from her father and Harry walked over to James.

James looked up at his father, who was towering over him. He backed away slowly. He tried to make himself invisible. The look on Harry's face scarred him and made him realize he wasn't going to be getting away with things any more. James smiled weakly up at Harry but Harry just shook his head.

Harry knelt down to James level. James looked into his dad eyes and stood still.

"James you do not throw toys. You know that. You could have seriously injured Albus. You are his big brother you need to protect him. Do you understand me?" Harry said strictly.

James looked around the room and didn't reply. It cut into Harry short temper from tiredness.

"James Sirius answer me now. Do you understand what I just said?" He asked in a powerful voice.

"Yes." James swayed back and forth. "No fowing twoys."

"Good." Harry said. He got up and started turning away. James picked up another toy and threw it lightly on the ground to test his father.

Harry turned around and gave James a warning glare; James backed away and understood exactly what Harry meant. Harry's glare turned into a smile as he sat back down by Ginny.

James picked up his toy and stopped when he saw sight of Albus. Whatever emerald green was, James was despising it. He was not fond Albus. Albus needed to be gone and fast.


	3. the Key

**NOTE: ****I do not own Harry Potter. How cool would it be if I did though. :P**

**This Chapter is short. I'm sorry. It's like midnight at my place and I just finsihed writing it so I am tired. I needed an update though so. I hope you enjoy. You can count on Chapter 4 coming up soon. :) I know that cause I'm working on it write now. I love this story line. **

* * *

The following morning Harry drove the family back to their little cottage in Godric's Hallow. James was buckled up tight in his car seat as well as Albus next to him. James shot Albus some glares every time his Mum or Dad said the baby's name. For most of the ride though, James played with toys or talked to himself in the, oh so famous language of Gibberish.

"Hey, Jamie." Ginny said looking back at her eldest son. "How do you like your new brother?"

James looked at his Mum then at Albus. "How wong ish he wif us?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Forever." Harry chuckled. He peered at James through the mirror for a second then placed his eyes on the road again.

"Fen, make Awl weave." James pouted as he folded his arms. He made his brown eyes widen and round as he looked at his Mother. "Mwe no want Awl."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh to herself at the comment.

"Jamie, Al needs you though." Ginny told James. "He loves you too." She added with a small smile. She looked over at Albus who was asleep peacefully.

"Mwe no weed 'im." James whined.

Ginny looked over at Harry with a _'this is starting off brilliant' _look.

Harry grinned at his beautiful wife and took her soft hand in his and said, "I'm sure he'll grow out of this."

"God, I hope so." Ginny mumbled back as she rested her head on the headrest.

James didn't understand that the conversation was over because he continued to mumble on about how he wants Albus gone. Emerald Green. Emerald Green. Why was it so mean to him? All he wanted was all the attention. That wasn't too much was it?

Ding. Ding. Ding. The car was out of gas so harry pulled over to the nearest Gas Station. He got out of the car and began to pump Gas into their five seating car. James face lit up with joy, when Ginny got out and opened Albus's door. She was only making sure he was okay, but James had another idea.

"We weave 'im ear?" James piped happily. "No mowe Awl! Yay!" James giggled with excitement.

Ginny shoot a stare at James that wiped his happiness off his face. He looked back into her identical eyes as him and gave a small grin.

"We awe weaving Awl wight?" James murmured.

Ginny shook her head no and let out a long sigh.

"Jamie, honey, Albus is part of our family now. He is staying with us. We aren't leaving him anywhere." Ginny tried to get the message though the one-year-olds head.

"Awl go bye-bye!" James giggled giving a wave to his brother.

Ginny laid her head against the door car and smiled weakly at James.

"No Albus stays with," She was cut off by small cries. Ginny grinned down at Albus and kissed him on the forehead. She unbuckled the crying child and began to bounce him up and down gently.

The message Ginny was trying to get through James's head didn't compute but another one did. Crying was how Albus got attention. Crying was _the key_.

Maybe this moment was the moment that later on leads up to James's con artist moves in life. Or his rather shocking way of doing things. All of that came just from one small thing, James's first discovery. A headache for Mum and Dad was coming shortly down the road. An extremely big headache.


	4. Discipline

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I would really appriciate it if you would review this and in the review tell me if you would rather want James to grow up in the next Chapter or stay the smae? Eventually I will have him grow up but I am not sure if it should be now or later. :)**

* * *

Harry got back in the car and looked at Ginny, who was bouncing his new son up and down in her arms gently. She was calming him down. It made Harry grin watching Albus's tears fade away from the comfort of Ginny's arms. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled, "How long till we get home? Albus is getting hungry." She stated.

"Not longer then fifteen minutes." Harry told her. "Want to put Albus back in the car seat so we can get home and you can feed him quicker?" He added after he buckled himself in.

"Yes, I think that will be the best plan."

Ginny placed Albus's fragile body down in the car seat and buckled him in snug. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ginny and Harry both smiled down at their sleeping child it was purely amazing. He was so innocent and made from pure love. Ginny then grinned up at James who was frowning at Albus. She chuckled lightly to herself upon seeing his face.

"Whats wrong Jamie?" She asked as she got her self situated in her seat. The engine began to pure happily when Harry turned it on. He began to drive out of the small gas station and back on to the main street.

"Why ish Awl hewe? He no go bye?" James looked up at his mother with saddened brown eyes. This was getting old with Ginny fast. She was feeling rather irritated at the moment. Still filled with hormones from the pregnancy, Ginny tried herself not to yell. She looked over at Harry for a desperate need for help.

"Albus is not going to leave James. He is here from now on until forever." Harry responding to Ginny's pleads. He kept his eyes on the road trying to make a safe trip home for the family.

James took a deep breath and folded his arms. He remembered how Albus cried and got actually what he wanted. Soon out of aggravation and wanting more attention on him, small tears swarmed up in his brown eyes. Soon they were falling out. At first they were light tears but then they began to get heavier and soon it turned into sobbing.

"M-Mwe no w-wan A-Awl h-hewe." James pouted began tears.

Ginny's heart melted by the sounds of her son crying and she turned to James. "James, awe, baby, you really don't like Albus?" Her voice was filled with emotion as well. James shook his head. Pain scattered across Ginny's heart. Why did James hate Albus? She hated knowing James didn't like Albus. It made her ache inside. She bit her lip and sighed. She closed her brown eyes to keep from her own tears coming out. All of this and hormones weren't working out with her at that moment.

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's thigh to let her know he was feeling the same. It was a dreadful feeling for them to know James wasn't pleased with Albus. They just wanted their kids to get along. It was too much to ask for apparently.

Fifteen minutes past and James's crying stopped for the most. His eyes were red now. As Harry parked in their garage, James sucked on his thumb and his eyes half open. Albus was now the one screaming pretty much. The newborn needed food and wanted it now. Ginny jumped out of the car and got Albus out and took him inside to feed him. James normally would be anger with the loudness but all his crying had made him a bit sleepy.

Harry opened James's door and unbuckled him. James reached up at his Dad as a sign for Harry to hold him. Harry grinned as he picked up the sleepy one-year-old. Harry kissed the side of James's face and shut the car's door. He then slowly walked inside the house and into Ginny and his bedroom where he knew he would find Ginny breastfeeding the tiny Albus.

Harry opened the door and grinned at Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened at Harry caring James. She took a deep breath when Harry gave her a _what _look. She looked down at Albus in her arms and watched him as he softly tugged on her nipple drinking the warm milk and vitamins her own body made for loved the feeling of breastfeeding, loved it.

"You're bringing James in here when I am breastfeeding Albus?" She asked. "Harry, I am half naked!" She exclaimed rather quietly still.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He is half asleep, plus you feed him like that until he was nine months old. He is only a couple of months older now." Harry stated. He sat down on the end of the bed still holding James in his arms. "Maybe we will be able to get him more fond of Albus by this… somehow…" Harry told Ginny with hope in his voice.

Ginny let out a half-sigh half-laugh thing. Harry really couldn't make out which one it was. He scooted closer to Ginny. James chewed on his fingers as his head rested against his dad's strong shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe we can." Ginny said after awhile. She grinned up at Harry and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry smiled as she did so. "I love you Ginny." Harry said softly under his breath. "I love you too." Ginny replied with a grin on her face.

James heard Ginny's voice and warmness entered him. "Mummy…" James mumbled it so softly into Harry's shoulder that it was barely heardable. Ginny smiled when she heard his voice and smiled at him. Harry rearranged the way he was holding James so he could see Ginny. James smiled a bit as he saw her.

"How are you hunnie?" Ginny asked. She gave Harry a weird look as he began to rub Albus's hand gently, which was located on her breast so of course his hand brushed against that too. She let out a laugh under her breath and directed her attention back to James.

James leant against Harry more and mumbled, "Twiwed."

"You tired?"

James nodded and then caught a sight of Albus in Ginny's arms. He didn't have much energy left in him so he just pointed at Albus and mumbled quietly, "Awl…" Ginny sighed. She knew he was going to notice him eventually. Ginny didn't say anything but she did give a small nod to James. He was clearly unhappy but too tired to do anything about it.

After a few minutes James was out. He was sleeping soundly in Harry's lap. Ginny finally finished breastfeeding Albus and began burping him. She felt like she knew what she was doing now unlike when James was born. Everything was so new to her then, and she was glad that now everything seemed like her usual daily routine.

After burping Albus, she took him to his room and placed him in his crib where he began to sleep peacefully. She smiled at her him and then left the room quietly making sure she didn't wake him up. She carefully crept back to her room. It was only two in the afternoon but it felt as if it was midnight. Ginny yawned and slipped into more comfortable clothes and lay down in her bed. The feel of the soft pillow beneath her head and the warmness of the blankets lying on top of her felt perfect. The only thing missing was the warm body lying next to her that belonged to Harry James Potter.

It only took seconds before Harry's warm body took its place on the bed. He cuddled up next to his tired wife and kissed her neck softly. "I put James in bed." He mumbled it in Ginny's ear. Chills ran down her spine. She smiled and mumbled, "I love you." And with that she was asleep.

Two hours later cries out of the baby monitor let Ginny know Albus was awake. She drugged herself out of bed and into his room. She opened the door and walked inside. Ginny let out a gasp as the scene in front of her played out. James was inside Albus's crib kicking and hitting the baby. "James Sirius!" Ginny yelled strictly at James. He looked at her but continued with his rough housing. She ran over to the crib and yanked him out of it and placed him on the ground. She then picked out Albus and began to care for him in her arms. James sat on the floor at Ginny's feet.

Harry ran into the room after hearing Ginny yell James's name. Never before had either of did that before. _Ever_. He walked in as Ginny bounced Albus up and down calming him down. Harry walked over to her. Wet tears streamed down her cheeks. She was either sad about something or dangerously angry at something. "What's wrong Babe?" Harry asked laying a hand on her shoulder. This set Ginny off.

She placed Albus down in his crib and turned around to Harry. She whipped some of the tears from her face and lost it. "I woke up to the sound of Albus's cries in the baby monitor and I came in here and I found James in Albus's crib hitting and kicking him." James looked up when he heard his name. Ginny continued. "First off, I have no idea how he managed to even get into the crib and second off he could of hurt Albus badly!" Ginny began pacing back and forth. "How did he get out of his crib in the first place?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "He did what?"

Ginny walked over to him and laid on her on his shoulders and began sobbing. Hormones were attacking her. Harry wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back gently. "I'll talk to him okay? Just go lay back down Gin." Harry mumbled. Ginny's crying softened and she nodded. Before she left she asked, "What are we going to do with him?"

Harry noticed James in the corner of the room playing with some toys. James was only one, well, almost two, how did he get into the crib and out of his? Harry rubbed his temples as he walked over and knelled down beside James. When James saw him James handed him a toy and continued the game he was in.

"Woo pay twoo?" James asked Harry when he noticed he didn't join into his game.

Harry shook his head and looked at James, "No, I am not going to play. Daddy is going to talk to you, James." James cocked his head to the side. "Come with me." Harry said as he picked James up into his arms and carried him into his own room. Once in James's room, Harry set James down and sat on the floor next to him.

"James, how did you get out of your crib?" Harry asked kind of wanting to know that first. He was new to the whole discipline thing. He never had to do it to James before. He was usually pretty well behaved.

"Mwe cwimb ou!" James giggled apparently proud of himself.

"Ah, I see." Harry said. "So I am guessing that's how you got into Albus's crib as well." Harry said raising his eyebrow. James's giggling quit and he backed away a bit. James knew he was in trouble. Not any trouble. He was in big trouble. James kept his attention to his fingers. "James, you do not kick or hit Albus. I already told you that." Harry said sternly. "You could hurt him." He added.

James gave a small glare at Harry. He placed his small hands on his hips and replied, "Mwe no cawe."

"You don't care about hurting your brother?" Harry asked his toddler. James gave a huge nod. Harry's eyes widened. He grabbed a hold of James's hand but James yanked them away and started yelling all kinds of gibberish. Harry rubbed his temples again and took a deep breath before looking James straight in the eyes. "James Sirius, if you don't quit yelling you are going into time out." James continued his yelling as if Harry hadn't even spoken. This made Harry have to give his son his first of many, many time outs.


	5. Lessons are Learned and Now Passed On

**NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**and enjoy! (:**

* * *

Punishment became something very familiar to James. James began to get them two times a day or more. Well, he did until he realized how to _use_ Albus. Soon everytime James would do something that upset Harry or Ginny he would look up at his parents so innocently and say in the most cutest tone, "Awl did it…"and blame everything on his one- year-old brother. Neither of them got into trouble, most of the time, so it was just a harmless little fib. James was so happy to have Albus to blame things on that he was more than happy to find out that Mummy and Daddy was having another child. James couldn't wait to train this child like he did Al. Albus did whatever James said and he was just fine with that. Especially when it came to eating vegetables.

"James Sirius, eat your veggies." Ginny scolded the young two-year-old. James gave her one huge nod and smiled, "Awlwright Mummy." He then, would wait till she turned around to fix her own meal. Once she did he would point at his veggies fiercely and Albus would merrily take them off the plate and eat them. Even though, he disliked them as well. Ginny would be so proud of James when she turned around oblivious to what had actually happened. That was just the way James wanted it to be. He would snicker to himself when he had an extra cookie before bed and Albus did not.

James always had a little pinch of jealously of Albus's eyes still. When people would say to Albus, "Everyone definitely knows you are your father, you look more like him every single day." James would give them a cold stare. He quit throwing fits about everything though. He also quit hurting Albus. Albus was too good of a servant to hurt. He truly was a wondrous servant.

One evening before bedtime James and Albus sat in the living watching their favorite movie while eating their two cookies a piece. Albus had just turned two early that week. James had been three. Ginny was now six months pregnant with the newest addition to the Potters so she was asleep. It was Dad who was watching them. Noticing his Dad leave the room James turned to Albus and placed his hand out so his palm was facing upwards. "Albus cookie now." No please, no thank yous, but Albus still happily handed over one of his two cookies. James ate that cookie with the widest of all smirks knowing he was in control of this house. Well, when Daddy and especially Mummy wasn't around. Life was good.

Three months after that event the whole Potter Clan was in St. Mongos for the birth of the newest child. Harry and Ginny were in the delivery room as Molly and Arthur Weasley watched James and Albus. Sometime within the fifth hours of sitting in the waiting room James had fell asleep in his Grandfather's lap. James was always more connected with his Grandfather than his Grandmum. (Mostly because Arthur gives James more cookies before bed.) Molly had Albus in her lap as he talked about who knew what. Things seemed to be working out for this family well.

A few hours later James woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his small hands in a fist. He gazed up at the old red-haired man's face with his chocolate brown eyes. He knew immediately it was Grandpa. He let his eyes scan around the room a couple of times before mumbling softly, "Whewe Mummy?" James could now pronounce almost every word except for the ones with R's in them.

Arthur grinned down at his oldest Grandson and said, "She is getting your new sibling buddy." He ruffled James's coal black hair.

James let out a little sigh and laid his head in his hand. His eyes that were usually lively became full of sadness. He typed his fingers, of his free hand, on his small thigh. "She no done yet Gwanpa?" James was a Mommy's boy. Albus got Harry and James was with Ginny. It was just how it all worked out.

Arthur tried not to laugh at the small child. He gave James a tiny shrug before saying, "Well, don't worry James, your Mummy should be done anytime now. Anytime…" Arthur thought it was strange it was taking this long. Maybe the kid just didn't want to come out yet, he thought to himself.

James gave another long sigh before scanning the room again. There weren't many people in the room. Some younger mother and her daughter were in there. But that was all really. Over at the toy section of the room James saw Albus finally. He scouted off Arthur's lap immediately and ran over to Al. Instead of stopping when he got to Al he continued running until he pretty much tackled Albus. "Awlbus!" James giggled happily as he did it. It was the way the three-year-old showed affection.

Having his brother flipped over him Albus's emerald green eyes began to whimper. His eyes widened into a round circle and tears formed in them. James stood up and locked eyes with Albus trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Not understanding what was causing Albus to be hurt, James asked sympathetically, "What's wong Awlbus?"

Albus pointed to the elbow that he had fell on when James flipped over him and whimpered, "Ouch…" That was all he said. James bit his lip a moment before turning around so he was facing Molly and pointed to Albus. "Gwama, Awl is huwt!" He paused for a minute before adding, "Fix him!"

Molly gave James a nod and walked over to the two boys. She kneeled down beside Albus and asked, "What hurts Al?" James didn't let Albus have time to respond, "Awl huwt his elbow!" James touched Albus's elbow making Albus let out a whimper. Molly picked Albus up into her arms and said, "How about you rest some Al?" Al gave her a nod. Molly then took away James's only playmate.

After a few minutes of running in a circle to let out his energy, James ran up to Molly and poked her knee repeatedly. "Awl okay?" He asked after a while. Molly gave James a nod, "Yes, he is fine." James's eyes lit up and he began to jump up and down, "Awl come play with me now!" Albus clapped his hands and grinned as Molly let him down. Right off the bat Al and James were playing James's new favorite game, wrestling. "No one get hurt okay?" Molly told the two boys. Arthur laughed, "That's what they seem to do best though." Both Grandparents began to chuckle.

"James don't hurt Albus." Harry said sternly walking into the room. Without looking up James responded, "I will Daddy." Noticing what he had said he jumped off of Al, who he had pinned to the floor, and ran over into Harry's arms, "Daddy!" Soon after Albus came running to Harry as well with another, "Dwaddy!" Harry hugged them both and kissed their heads, "Whats up boys?" James looked up at Harry and grinned, "Me was beating Al in westing." He gave one huge nod. "I bet you were." Harry chuckled. Arthur and Molly were soon standing next to the lot of three. "Has Ginny had the baby?" Molly asked. Harry let go of James but picked Albus up, mainly because Albus wouldn't let go of him, and smiled, "Yeah, it's a six pound girl." He added after a moment, "You can go in to see them." Molly and Arthur nodded and walked into the hospital room to see their daughter and their newly born granddaughter.

Harry looked at his sons with a grin on his face, "So boys, you ready to see your new baby sister?" Harry prayed Albus wouldn't react to Lily like James had done to Al. He took a deep breath as James nodding his head excitedly and Albus did as well. "Okay then," Harry continued, "Lets go in the room to met her." Harry opened the door and James flew inside. He ran to the bed Ginny was in and tired to climb it.

Ginny peered down at him, "Want help Jamsie?" James quit jumping for just long enough to put his hands on his hips and snap, "No Mummy, me a big boy." Then he was off to trying to climb it again. Ginny laughed at him. Harry walked in and handed Ginny Albus who had wanted her to hold him. Albus hugged Ginny tightly, "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Albus yelled excitedly.

Getting tired, James quit jumping and sat on the floor. He looked around noticing Molly was holding something in her arms. "Pink!" James recognized the color of the blanket and pointed. Harry sat down on the floor next to James and pulled him into his lap. "You know who is in the pink blanket James?" Harry asked. James shook his head no. "It's your baby sister, Lily." James cocked his head to the side and got up from Harry's lap and began jumping to try and see her in Molly's arms. "Wily? Me no see hew." Harry chuckled and picked James up and placed him on the bed next to Ginny. "Okay hold on there, before you tire yourself out." Harry said to James. He walked over to Molly and took his brand new daughter from her and walked back over to James.

"Okay James, I think you are big enough to hold her but you have to do what I say so you do not hurt her okay?" James nodded in agreement. Harry laid Lily on James's chest and directed James's hands around to make sure he was holding her right. "Now make sure you hold your hand behind her head." James looked up at Harry when he said that, "Why?" He asked. Harry chuckled and answered, "Well, because Lily isn't strong enough to hold her head up herself. That's why." James smiled, "Oh okay." James then looked at Lily and giggled, "You weak Wily." Ginny laughed at James's commented so did every other adult.

Noticing the attention James was getting for holding Lily Albus crawled over next to James and studied Lily. After debating for a but about what to do Albus slapped Lily gently on the arm. Lily's eyes began watering and Ginny was getting ready to take Lily away from James.

"No Awlbus! No! Bad!" James scolded his little brother. "Nice to Wily Awl! Nice! She little! You huwt her! Nice!" James leant down and kissed Lily's forehead lightly and grinned. The tears in Lily's eyes vanished when James kissed her. Albus, copying his brother, gave Lily a kiss too. "Wike dat Ames?" Albus asked. James nodded happily. "Yes!" Albus began clapping for himself. Ginny kissed the top of James and Albus's head. Ginny looked over into Harry's eyes and the same thought went through both their heads.

If only James had known all that for Albus's first year of life. Things would have been a lot simpler.

The sound James hated was coming out of Lily. Ginny took her from James and uiushed the crying baby. At that moment , James knew he would have even less attention than before but knew everything would be all right. He knew Ginny and Harry loved him and tried their best to spend as much time with all of them. James looked around the room again. He stopped at the sight of Lily's eyes. They were chocalate brown eyes, like his own. She had puffs of bright red hair on her head. He heard Molly say something like, "Looks so much like her Mummy." James looked at his mother. James had her eyes but not her hair. He looked over at his father. He had Harry's hair but not his eyes. "And Albus looks just like Harry..." Arthur's voice came into James's ear. For the first time ever after hearing that, James did not feel the big evil monster known as jealously inside him, but instead the three, almost four, year old felt happiness as he blurted out, "And James looks wike both, Mummy and Daddy!" That was something that made James feel speacial. Sure Albus looked like Harry and Lily looked like Ginny, but he got the plasure of looking like both of them and nobody could take that away from him. James was James that was all that there was to it. And in his mind he was twice as good as Albus and Lily because he resembled both of their parents something they did not.

James may have not been able to have the eyes of emerald green for himself, but he could protect the one with them and Lily. He could teach them and save them from making mistakes he did. He could effect their whole future help out about how they were going to turn out. He had too didn't he; he was their oldest brother. Their only oldest brother. It was his duty and James took it with pride. He also took the role of beginning king seriously too. It was James's house and things were done James's way. That was final. Well that was if Ginny and Harry weren't around. If they were around it was their house.

**

* * *

****-For right now, this is the last chapter. I was going to make it longer to when James was a teenager, but I thought this was a cute and innocent way to end it. I think I am going to write an epilogue about how James and Lily act together when Lily is about three. I am not sure… tell me what do you think? reviews are nice. :)**


	6. Squeal Talk and Chocolate Mints

**Alright. Alright. Thanks to the millions of views I have recieved from this story I have decided to write a squel to it. I however want your say in the plot. :D Now I have a couple ideas in mind and I will list them below. But besides that, please comment and tell me what you think is best or maybe even your own idea. That would be great. I like having an active audience because I like to make people happy and I enjoy your guys' comments. So please review responding to this. Or message me. I dunno. **

**Alright the choices:**

**1) Harry starts having dreams like he had when James was a baby could their possibly be a way Voldemolt could return? Now its up to the neweer kids to defeat a great big mess and try to survive the terrible audience of paparazzis and their own life struggles.**

**2) I am come to a quesstion alot. What if Violet, Klause, and Sunny Bauldilare (i think i spelled their name wrong) were witches and wizards? WHat if they somehow met up with the Potter and Weasley Kids. What if Violet was the key to James's newly fond behavior and the reason why he put his ruckus behind forever. COuld all he need was soebody he could talk too?**

**3) mixture of both. - I like that idea the best.**

**Now don't worry if you don't like niether of these. Comment me and tell me. I will try to put your thoughts into my story. Anyway, I should mention, I am a dark writter. Things of jealously, drugs, sex, and darker means may pop up in this newly found squeal. PLease do not quit reading it for that. I swear it will all come happy and stuff. It has to go along with the plot of the first sort of. James has to find himself becoming jealous of his younger brother again. That is what sets the darker mood. I know exactly how to make him jealous as well. It involes a thing James completely loves... Quidditch.**

**Now I will leave you with a short addition to this Emerald Green story. I call it Minty Chocolate. =D**

James gazed down at the baby wrapped in pink in the white crib. He had his feet standing on a chair he pulled over to the crib all by himself. He was a four-year-old now and he did things on his own. This caused lots of mayhem in the Potter Manor. Not only was he moving chairs and tables and toys all over the place, but he was begining to get his own sense of pranks and jokes. George, however, found it great to have his nephew have this trait. The trait caused Ginny to decide that James is like Harry's father. He was named after the guy and all.

"Hellwo Lily." cooed James. "You sleeping. Yup." He tilted his head to the side and looked at the baby again.

"WAKE UP!"

A crying echoed through the house. Lily was not a happy one to be woken up. She rolled around on the mattress and yelled. James got startled and fell backwards off the chair onto the ground and cupped his hands to his ears. "GO BACK SLEEP! GO BACK SLEEP!"

Ginny rushed into the room and couldn't help but laugh to herself. She picked Lily out of the crib and bounced her up and down. Suddenly the room fell silent again as Lily began to dooze off into another slumber. "There you go, honey, see its all right." Ginny whispered softly to her baby girl.

James got up off the ground and dusted himself up. "Me no like when she cwy." He shook his head and leant against Ginny's leg. He wrapped his arms up so he could touch her waist and pressed his chin against her thin. He looked up at her with a grin and bright brown eyes. "Why she do that Mummy?" He wondered as he hugged his mother's legs more.

"James, baby, Lily cries when she is upset or frightened. Its her call out for help.. sort of." Ginny explained to her older son. She walked voer to the crib and place Lily back into it (which was hard for James hadn't let go of her yet). She reached down and picked him. "Does that make sense to you, Jamsie?" Ginny asked looking into the replica of her eyes.

James pondered for a moment as he chewed on his fingers. After a moment of thought he gave his mother a huge nod. "Yup! Me help Lily when she cwies. Me nice. Me cares. She happy!" James began to clap his hands. He was so proud of himself. Next time she cried he new exactly what to do. He was going to make her feel better like Ginny did for him.

"Yes, yes, dear. That is correct." Ginny placed a kiss on his forehead. "You learn fast you, know that?"

"Of couwse. Me smawt!" James said cockily. He was four and already developing a big head. Lovely.

"Down Mummy."

Ginny placed James on the floor and watched him scurry out of the room. For small legs, he ran fast. She checked up on Lily once more before leaving the room herself. By the time she got down to the den, James and Albus had already dragged Harry into the den to play a game. Ginny joined her family. "What we playing in here?" She knealed down next to Harry.

"GO WISH!" giggled Al brightly.

"Ah, I see. Can I play?" She asked looking up at her husband with a smile already knowing she could.

"I don't know, Gin. This game might confuse you." Harry laughed. "Don't agree boys?"

James and Al both just sat on the floor and laughed. James grew affection for Albus. The whole eye thing neer really bothered him anymore. He noticed it yes, but he felt more speacial because he looked like both of their parents. He reminded Albus constatnly, he was better. Albus went along with everything James decided though. If James told him to eat his vegatables, then Al ate James's vegatables. It was as simple as that.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll just have to Daddy wrong." Ginny said with a bit of compettion in her voice. "How about we spilt into teams?"

"Daddy!" Albus screammed.

"Me on Mommy's!" James stated strongly.

So the teams were picked and the game began. The cards were dealt and the matching and asking began. James and Ginny were demonating. James would sneak a peak at Albus's cards who was hold them where everyone could see them. James didn't call it cheating. He called it helpful resources really. Albus was a resource and gave me helpful tips. THat was all it was. Innocent, helpful tips.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" James meerily announced.

Albus glared and threw his cards down. "Me no wike tis game."

Harry chuckled, "You don't? I thought it was your favorite game."

Albus folded his arms, "It is. We lose though. No fun."

Ginny caught a hold of James who was jumping up and down, "Okay, okay. Stop. That's enough for today." She mumbled into his ear. "You'll upset Al more."

"Fine." James glumly mumbled.

"That's my boy." Ginny kissed him on his cheek.

James whipped it off and looked up at his mother. His jaw dropped as he announced, "Chocolates beat Mints."

"What you talking about James?" Harry asked curiously.

Chocolate and Mints. Those were James's favorite treat. Chewable Mints that was. He demanded for them every single day eight before bed. He said they helped he dream nice dreams and no bad once. If it made sense in his mind it was all good for Ginny and Harry. As long as their baby was happy.

James pointed to his eye, "Chocolate." He then pointed at Albus's eye, "Mint!" He clapped his hand at his discovery.

"That is right, isn't it?" Harry laughed.

"Me smawt, smawt!" James sang in his own little tune he made up.

* * *

**How do you like it? I thought it was a cute little addition to my story. I'll probably add a bit more of these short storys to this because I find them fun to write. But please commment and giving me your voice on what the squeal should be about. :D**

** Thank You for you time. :)**


End file.
